Arti Dari Cinta Pertama
by Yumeno Ranmaru
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke telah berteman. Apakah akan tumbuh perasaan diantara mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Arti Dari Cinta Pertama  
**

 **Desclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre:** Romantis

 **Peringatan:** OOC, misstypo

Bab 1

.

.

.

~ Sakura POV'S ~

Pagi hari itu aku terbangun dari alam mimpiku dan kembali pada kegiatan biasaku yaitu pergi ke sekolah. Aku Haruno Sakura murid dari Hoshi High School yang berada di daerah Osaka, kota tempat kelahiranku. Hoshi High School adalah salah satu sekolah elit di kota ini. Sedangkan aku hanyalah orang biasa yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen biasa bersama ibuku dan aku bisa bersekolah disana karena prestasiku dulu sampai sekarang.

Sekarang aku berdiri tepat didepan gerbang sekolahku. Di tembok sebelah gerbang terpampang nama besar sekolah ini. Sekarang ini adalah tahun ajaran baru dan aku berada di kelas tingkatan kedua di sekolah ini. Aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki area sekolah. Disana, dibawah pohon sakura didepan gedung sekolah aku melihat seorang murid laki-laki sedang memandang ke arah gedung sekolah dengan tubuhnya yang tegap dan rambut ravennya juga seragam yang ia pakai sudah agak lusuh, sepertinya dia adalah murid seangkatanku tapi perasaan aku belum pernah melihatnya. "Ohayou, Forehead!" aku terlonjak dengan sapaan itu dan melihat orang yang menyapaku itu. "Ohayou, pig. Kau ini memang ingin membunuhku sepertinya" geramku dengan kesal. "Tentu saja aku tidak menginginkan itu, Sakura" ucapnya dengan cengirannya. Yamanaka Ino, dia adalah sahabatku yang selalu saja mengagetkanku dan juga mengejekku. Tapi, dari semua itu aku tahu bahwa dirinya tetap menganggapku sahabatnya dan diriku pula sudah menganggapnya seperti saudaraku sendiri.

"Ino, kau kenal pria itu?" aku menunjuk pada murid laki-laki yang berada di bawah pohon sakura itu. "Oh, itu. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah teman Sai-kun"

"Apa kau kenal dekat dengannya?"

"Sasuke? Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, aku hanya tahu dia karena dia adalah teman Sai-kun" Ino semakin melebarkan senyumnya saja jika dia mulai membicarakan Sai_pacarnya.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dengan bosan dan melanjutkan jalanku menuju gedung sekolah diikuti Ino yang terus mengoceh tentang Sai.

Sasuke, sudah?

Sepertinya dia hanya murid biasa, untuk apa aku terfokus padanya?

Lebih baik aku terus belajar dari memikirkan orang itu.

Saat jam istirahat, aku langsung menuju toilet karena aku merasakan sakit perut dan saat kembali ke kelas Ino sudah tidak ada di mejanya.

Kuso. Kenapa Ino meninggalkan aku? Apa dia sengaja melakukannya. Aku harus buru-buru. Baka Ino.

Rusak!

"Ittai..." ringisku saat aku merasakan sakit di pantatku. Aku jatuh terduduk setelah menabrak seseorang tapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang aku tabrak. "Daijobu?" sepertinya suara baritone itu adalah milik orang yang aku tabrak. Aku mencoba melihat orang itu yang berdiri didepanku.

Di-dia...

Sasuke

Aku sedikit kaget melihat orang yang aku tabrak itu. Tapi, aku hanya memasang wajah datar. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untukku. Aku menggapainya dan mencoba berdiri. "Aku baik-baik saja. Arigatou" ucapku sedikit menundukkan badanku. Aku kembali memandang diri Sasuke. "Ya, doitte. Kau harus tetap hati-hati" dia mengacak-ngacak rambutku dan pergi begitu saja.

Ehhh ...

Kenapa wajahku terasa panas seperti ini?

Apa yang terjadi?

Mau bagaimana lagi aku harus langsung pergi dari sini dan menemui Ino

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Seperti dikejar-kejar hantu saja?" aku sangat kelelahan dan langsung duduk di kursi kantin tepat didepan Ino. "Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja" aku hanya cengengesan untuk menutupi wajahku yang memerah ini. "Eh? Kau pasti berbohong..." ini yang paling aku tidak suka, dia mulai menggodaku lagi. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Ino" aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku dan langsung memesan makan siang.

Sore hari ini ternyata hujan, ah sialnya aku tidak membawa payung dan harus menunggu hujan reda didekat pintu keluar sekolah.

Aku merasakan ada seseorang disampingku. Aku menengokkan kepalaku pada orang itu. Begitu pula orang itu.

Kuso. Sasuke lagi.

"Kau yang tadi menabrakku?" ucapnya dengan terus memandangku. "Iya, maaf soal tadi" aku hanya mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Tak apa. Siapa namamu?"

"Aku Haruno Sakura dari kelas 2-2. Kau?"

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas 2-1"

"Kita seangkatan ya? Tapi, kenapa aku jarang melihatmu ya?"

"Yang benar? Padahal aku banyak dikenal diangkatan kita lho" Ck dia berlagak sombong.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dirimu atau mungkin karena aku selalu di perpustakaan ya? Makanya aku baru tahu dirimu sekarang"

"Mungkin saja. Oya, kau tidak membawa payung?" aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, aku antarkan kau pulang" dia mulai membuka payung yang ia bawa dan mengajakku.

"Hm, baiklah. Arigatou, Sasuke" aku langsung Sepayung dengannya dan berjalan bersamanya.

Kami berjalan bersama dibawah payung miliknya itu dan menyusuri jalan menuju apartemen tempatku tinggal. "Sakura, kenapa kau sering berada di perpustakaan?" dia mulai bertanya saat diperjalanan ini. "Ya, aku hanya selalu ingin belajar dan belajar. Jadi, aku selalu kurang tahu tentang orang-orang luar ataupun dari kelas lain" aku hanya memberikan alasan yang ada saja daripada tidak terjawab sama sekali.

Akhirnya kami sampai di depan apartemenku yang disambut oleh ibu. "Sakura, akhirnya kau pulang juga" ibuku memandangku lalu berbalik memandang Sasuke. "Nee, arigatou sudah mengatarkan Sakura pulang. Mau mampir dulu, nanti baa-san buatkan teh hangat untukmu, um.."

"Namanya Sasuke, kaa-san" ucapku melihat ibuku yang kebingungan saat ingin menyebutkan nama Sasuke. "Sasuke" ibuku langsung mengatakannya. "Arigatou, baa-san. Tak perlu soalnya aku harus segera pulang"

"Kalau begitu hati-hati, ya. Baa-san kedalam dulu, Sakura ayo" ibuku beranjak kedalam rumah, tapi aku tidak mengikutinya karena ada yang ingin aku ucapkan pada Sasuke. "Arigatou sudah mengantarku, Sasuke" aku hanya menundukkan badanku untuk ucapan terima kasih. "Tidak usah sungkan, Sakura" aku menegakkan badanku lagi dan melihatnya tersenyum tipis padaku. "Kita teman?" dia mengepalkan tangannya dihadapanku. "Ya, kita berteman" aku mengepalkan tanganku dan mempertemukannya dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Baiklah, aku Pulang dulu. Mata ashita" Sasuke beranjak Pergi. "Mata ashita" aku melambaikan tanganku Dan Tersenyum untuknya. Mulai Sekarang aku berteman DENGAN lelaki Yang aku lihat pagi Tadi.

~ Menjadi Lanjutkan ~

 **Gomen kalau ceritanya kacau .**

 **Gomen**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 udah datang nih...

RnR please!

.

.

.

Pagi itu aku menyusuri lorong sekolah setelah mengganti sepatuku. "Sakura" ada seseorang menyapaku dari belakang. Aku menolehkan kepalaku mendapati Sasuke sedang tersenyum tipis padaku. "Ohayou, Sasuke" aku berbalik dan tersenyum padanya. "Ohayou mo" ucap Sasuke. Kami berjala bersama menelusuri lorong sekolah.

"Sasuke-kuunn!"

"Sasukeeee!"

Ups, baru kali ini aku mendengar banyak siswi yang menyerukan nama Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sangat terkenal. "Rupanya kau terkenal di kalangan para siswi" bisikku di dekat telinganya walaupun aku harus menariknya untuk merunduk terlebih dahulu. "Kataku juga apa, aku ini terkenal Sakura" ucapnya pelan tapi masih terdengar olehku. "Dasar kau ini, mulai sombong ya" aku menyikut pelan perutnya. Kesananya kami tertawa bersama. Aku cukup senang bisa berada disampingnya.

Setelah beberapa lama aku menuju kelasku juga Sasuke yang menuju kelasnya. Kami berpisah dilorong karena kelas kami bersebelahan. "Wah, sepertinya kalian berdua senang sekali" aku lihat Ino sudah duduk dikursiku dan mengejekku. Entah ejekan tentang apa. "Senang? Berdua? Siapa?" tanyaku dengan pandangan intens. "Kau dengan Sasuke. Kalian tadi dilorong tertawa bersama. Kapan kau mengenalnya, forehead?" sekarang dia mulai menatapku penuh selidik. "Nanti aku jelaskan. Lebih baik sekarang kau pindah ke tempat dudukmu karena aku sudah pegal berdiri terus, pig"

"Oh, gomen. Baiklah, aku pindah" Ino beranjak dan duduk dikursinya tepat dibelakangku. Aku beranjak dan duduk di tempat dudukku. "Jadi bagaimana kau dapat mengenalnya?" dia mencolek pundakku membuatku harus memutarkan kursiku dan menatapnya. Aku menceritakan semua kejadian kemarin pada Ino. Ya, bagaimanapun dia adalah sahabatku dan aku pasti harus menceritakan apapun yang dia inginkan kecuali hal-hal pribadiku.

Jam istirahat tiba dan aku masih duduk dikursiku sementara Ino sudah pergi entah kemana. Tidak peduli istirahat, aku meneruskan membaca bukuku.

"Ada Sakura?"

Aku melihat orang yang mencariku itu. Ternyata itu adalah Sasuke. Semua orang memandangku dengan pandangan aneh, mungkin karena yang mecariku adalah Sasuke si siswa yang terkenal.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" aku beranjak dan mendekatinya yang berada diambang pintu kelas. "Ayo ikut denganku" ucapnya, dia langsung menarikku keluar dari kelas. Terus berjalan menyusuri lorong dan menuju atap sekolah. Entah kenapa aku dibawa ke tempat ini.

"Ini untukmu" dia menyodorkan sekotak bekal makanan padaku. Aku hanya menerimanya dan membuka kotak bekal makanan itu. Aku lihat didalam kotak bekal itu ada roti lapis dan kue manis lainnya. "Kau penyuka manis, Sasuke?"

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan bekal miliknya. "Aku bukan penyuka manis. Aku memberikan itu untukmu karena aku pikir kau penyuka manis" ucapnya yang langsung memakan bekal miliknya itu. "Aku memang penyuka manis. Arigatou, Sasuke" aku agak tersipu malu juga rupanya dia mengetahui aku adalah penyuka manis.

Untung pulang sekolah hari ini tidak turun hujan jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot ikut dengan Sasuke lagi. Aku terus menyusuri lorong dan langkahku terhenti saat melihat ada tiga orang gadis berdiri tepat didepanku. "Kau Sakura 'kan?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tadi pagi kau bersama Sasuke-kun? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" rupanya mereka ini adalah penggemar Sasuke.

"Aku hanya temannya. Dan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa"

Tiga orang itu mendekatiku dan menatapku dengan tajam. "Kau pasti berbohong" ucap salah satunya yang terlihat seperti pimpinannya. Aku tidak mengetahuia siapa nama mereka. "Mana mungkin aku berbohong"

Plakk!

"Akh.." aku merasakan rasa sakit yang menjalar dipipiku. Bagaimanapun juga aku sudah ditampar oleh salah satu dari mereka. "Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" aku masih menahan rasa sakit itu. "Akh..." sial mereka menarik rambutku dan menarikku menuju toilet. Sungguh aku tidak bisa melawan.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki saat mereka akan menenggelamkan kepalaku ke wc. "Ada yang datang" aku mendengar salah satu dari mereka yang tidak menarik rambutku terdengar ketakutan. "Jangan takut, itu bukan siapa-siapa"

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Sakura?" suara baritone itu, aku ingat siapa pemilik suara baritone itu.

Sasuke.

Itu pasti dia.

Rupanya mereka melepaskan tarikannya dari rambutku. Akhirnya aku dapat merasa bebas. "Ka-kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, Sasuke-kun" aku dengar salah satu dari mereka menjelaskan pada Sasuke.

Aku merasakan tanganku ditarik dan aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya. "Jangan pernah menyakitinya jika kalian tidak ingin aku sakiti" aku melihat Sasuke sedikit mengancam para gadis itu dan mereka hanya mengangguk. Selanjutnya aku terus ditarik oleh Sasuke hingga berada diluar sekolah dia berhenti menarikku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?" ucapnya dengan memandangku dan memegang kedua pipiku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ayo kita pulang" dia melangkahkan kakinya dan aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. "Sasuke, apa mereka adalah penggemarmu?" aku lihat dia hanya mengangguk.

Duk!

Dia selalu saja berhenti tiba-tiba. "Sakura, gomen" ucapnya pelan. "Eh, maaf untuk apa?" aku beranjak untuk berdiri di depannya. Aku bingung kenapa dia meminta maaf?

Apa salahnya?

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku, Sasuke?" tanyaku saat aku sudah berada didepannya.

"Karenaku mereka semua menyakitimu" dia menatapku begitu dalam.

"Itu bukan apa-apa untukku Sasuke"

"Kau memang gadis yang kuat berbeda dengan yang lainnya" dia mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Ayolah Sasuke kau selalu saja mengacak-ngacak rambutku"

"Gomen"

"Oya, memang aku berbeda dengan siapa?"

"Gadis lainnya. Dulu juga ada yang dekat denganku tapi sepertinya setelah diganggu para penggemarku itu mereka semua menjauhiku"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkannya seperti tadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu kapan kejadiannya terjadi Sakura" dia sepertinya kesal dengan pertanyaanku tadi. Kamipun kembali berjalan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tadi bisa menyelamatkanku?"

~To Be Continue~

 **Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Pasti alurnya kecepetan.**

 **Gomenasai**

 **#** bungkuk 90°

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya...

Mata ashita...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"Insitingku mengatakan kau berada disana. Jadi aku langsuung kesana dan aku menemukanmu akan disiksa oleh mereka" Sasuke hanya terkekeh setelah menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

"Dasar kau ini, seperti biasa selalu saja begitu" aku hanya menyikut perutnya. Kami tertawa bersama dalam perjalanan pulang itu.

Tak terasa juga aku sudah lama berteman dengan Sasuke. Hingga sekarang kelas 3 pun kami terus berteman dan juga kadang makan siang bersama dikantin ataupun diatap sekolah. Meskipun begitu kami tetap tidak sekelas. Sebenarnya entah mengapa aku mulai menyukainya, menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya. Hari ini aku tidak makan bersamanya karena Ino mengajakku ke kantin. "Sakura, kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Uhuk!

Ehh, ada apa Ino menanyakan itu tiba-tiba membuatkukaget saja. "Gomen. Ini minum dulu" lega rasanya setelah meminum air dari Ino. "Sakura aku tanya sekali lagi. Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu tentang perasaanku, Ino" aku hanya mengucapkan itu. Karena jujur aku masih bingung. Walaupun aku menyukainya sebagian dari diriku menyebutkan kalau aku tidak pantas untuk bersamding dengannya. "Kau harus jujur pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura" sepertinya Ino mulai serius. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah selesai makan jadi aku duluan Ino"

Maaf, Ino aku masih belum bisa jujur padamutentang perasaanku pada Sasuke. Karena aku juga masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri padanya. Aku pergi meninggalkan Ino. Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan daripada harus diinterogasi lebih lanjut oleh Ino.

Malam hari aku terus mengulingkan badanku dikasurku. Aku harus menelepon Ino. Aku meraih handphone dan menelepon Ino.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Sakura?"

"Ino, sebenarnya memang benar aku menyukainya tapi..."

"Yang benar Sakura? Wah, aku senang sekali.." ayolah dia mulai riut dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, Ino. Tapi..."

"Tapi, apa Sakura?"

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin karena sebagian dari diriku juga mengatakan bahwa aku kurang pantas bersanding dengannya"

"Kau pantas bersanding dengannya, Sakura. Kau cantik dan saat kau bersamanya aku pikir kalian memang pantas untuk bersama"

"Tapi, Ino. Dia juga belum tentu ingin bersamaku terus kan?"

"Optimislah, Sakura. Dia juga pasti menyukaimu. Sudah ya, aku tidur dulu. Jaa"

Tuutt... Tuutt...

Dia sudah menutup handphonenya. Memang benar kata Ino aku harus optimis tapi tetap saja aku selalu takut. Aku melemparkan handphoneku dan tidur dikegelapan kamar itu.

Hari ini diadakan bunkasai disekolah ini. Yang mengadakan acara pasti kelas 2 semua karena kelas 3 harus terus fokus pada ujian nanti. Aku hanya berjalan melihat-lihat apa saja yang dipamerkan di acara bunkasai tahun ini. Aku merasakan ada yang merangkul pundakku dan saat menoleh ternyata itu adalah Sasuke. "Kau mau ikut aku menonton acara yang diadakan klub drama?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh padaku. "Boleh saja" jawabku dengan menurunkan tangannya yang merangkulku. "Yosh, baguslah" dia langsung menarikku dan berlari, akupun hanya ikut berlari.

Klub drama kali ini menampilkan acara dramanya yang bercerita tetang sejarah sepertinya seru juga. Aku dan Sasuke duduk di barisan tempat duduk agak atas. Saat dramanya dimulai aku hanya memperhatikan saja. "Sakura"

"Hm"

"Kau tahu Hinata?" ada apa Sasuke menanyakan Hinata.

"Ya, dia temanku Sasuke"

"Aku rasa aku menyukainya"

DEG!

Sa-sasuke menyukai Hinata. Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak percaya ini. Tunggu, kenapa perasaanku jadi begini? Seharusnya aku biasa saja karena Sasuke juga bukan siapa-saiapa untukku. Mana mungkin aku mencegahnya untuk mencintai orang lain. Sadarlah Sakura, siapa dirimu?

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukainya?" aku mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja. Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahui perasaanku.

"Entahlah. Tapi, kau 'kan tahu Sakura dia itu cantik dan baik hati pula. Hanya saja aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Aku selalu memperhatikannya saat dikantin, makanya aku menyukainya"

"Apa kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu itu, Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan mengatakannya saat kelulusan nanti"

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Kita ujian saja belum"

"Ya, ya, kau memang benar-benar fokus pada ucapanku" kekeh Sasuke dan memperhatikan drama kembali.

Acara drama itu sudah selesai. Tapi, aku sungguh tidak memperhatikannya karena aku masih terfokus dengan ucapan Sasuke yang menyukai Hinata. "Sakura aku pergi dulu, ya? Aku harus menemui seseorang" ucapnya yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan diapun beranjak pergi. Apakah dia akan pergi selamanya dari kehidupanku?

Apa aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya dari belakang tanpa bisa berada disampingnya?

"Sakura-chan tadi kau melihat pertunjukkan drama itu juga?" lamunanku terbuyarkan kembali oleh pertanyaan seseorang. Ternyata Hinata disampingku. Dia memang temanku yang paling baik pantas saja jika Sasuke menyukainya. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin membencinya. "Iya, Hinata. Kau juga?" dia mengangguk dengan mantap. "Nee, apa Sakura-chan m-mau mengantarku ke kelas yang sekarang berjualan yakisoba?" aku lihat dia mulai memainkan jari-jari, seperti biasa. "Tentu saja" aku mengangguk mantap. Kamipun pergi menuju tempat yang diinginkannya.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau beli?" tawarnya padaku. "Ah, tidak Hinata. Aku masih kenyang" ucapku dengan tersenyum kearahnya. "Forehead!" ternyata ada Ino juga disini. Dia berlari menuju kearahku. "Ada apa, Ino?" tanyaku, kesal juga tadi dia menyerukan ejekannya. "Hinata" Dasar dia tidak menjawab petanyaanku. "Ino-chan kesini juga?" Ino hanya mengangguk. "Hei, bagaimana tentang perasaanmu itu? Aku ingin dengar lagi" bisik Ino tepat disamping telingaku. "Aku tidak mau" aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Hinata, kami duluan ya. Ada yang harus aku dan Sakura kerjakan. Tak apa kan?" Ino memandang Hinata dengan puppyeyes membuatku mual saja. "Tentu saja, soalnya aku akan disini dulu"

Aku langsung ditarik oleh Ino menuju taman belakang yang kebetulan tidak ada siapa-siapa. "Jadi, benar kan kau menyukainya?" Ino menanyakan itu lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk. "Lalu, apa kau mengatakannya pada Sasuke?"

"Tidak"

"Kenapa, Sakura?"

"Dia menyukai Hinata, Ino" aku tegaskan itu pada Ino.

"Menyukai Hinata?" aku hanya mengangguk tanpa memandangnya.

"Jelaskan padaku" ucapnya dengan mencengkram bahuku.

"Tadi aku pergi menonton drama dengannya. Lalu, dia bilang padaku bahwa dia menyukai Hinata. Mungkin cinta pandangan pertama, aku tidak tahu" aku hanya memalingkan wajahku agar tidak memandangnya.

"Tapi, kau harus mengutarakan perasaanmu, Sakura"

"Aku akan mengatakannya saat sesudah ujian nanti" ucapku mencooba meyakinkannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kau harus bersabar" dia hanya tersenyum padaku

Ya, memang aku harus bersabar. Mencoba agar aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit ini. Apa aku benar-benar menyukainya?

~To Be Continue~

 **Nantikan kelanjutannya ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku belum pernah berbincang dengan Sasuke lagi setelah bunkasai itu. Aku juga tidak tahu kemana dia, aku rasa dia tidak pernah menemuiku lagi atau mungkin aku yang enggan menemuinya. Bulan ini sekolahku mengadakan ujian untuk kelas 3 dan aku harus melewatinya dengan kelulusan yang bagus.

Saat ini aku tengah membaca-baca buku dikamarku. Aku ingin melupakan semua tentang Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa ia tetap saja ada dipikiranku. Ada apa dengan diriku ini?

Drrt.. Drrt...

Hm, siapa malam-malam begini yang mengirim pesan. Saat aku buka ternyata dari Sasuke.

 **From Sasuke:**

Ganbatte untuk besok, Sakura.

"Ya, aku akan semangat Sasuke. Kau juga" gumamku tanpa membalas pesan dari Sasuke itu. Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa membuatku menyukaimu? Kenapa?

Ada pesan lagi dari Sasuke. Dia ini kenapa?

 **From Sasuke:**

Sakura, aku akan menyatakannya saat kelulusan nanti. Entah akan ia terima atau tidak.

Aku tetap tidak membalasnya. Aku sedang tidak ingin membalas pesannya. Walaupun ia sedang ingin berbicang denganku. Ah, lebih baik aku tidur dari pada besok kesiangan.

Pagi ini aku sudah di ruangan, meskipun begitu aku tetap tidak terpisahkan dengan Ino. Sekarangpun ia sedang duduk didepanku. "Sakura, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" tanyanya. Memang wajahku kusut?

"Kusut bagaimana?" tanyaku berbalik padanya. "Seperti sedang ada masalah" ucapnya dengan memandangku. "Ya, aku memang sedang ada masalah" aku menenggelamkan kepalaku pada lipatan tangan dimeja. "Apa itu?" ucapnya, sepertinya ia sangat ingin tahu. Tapi, aku memang haarus menceritakan padanya. "Ini" aku menunjukkan pesan dari Sasuke semalam pada Ino.

"APA?!" serunya. "Sstt, jangan berteriak seperti itu"

"Hehe, gomen" dia hanya terkekeh saat aku suruh pelan-pelan.

"Aku menyerah, Ino. Aku akan berhenti untuk menyukainya"

"Dia tidak akan mengatakannya pada Hinata"

"Hah, bagaimana mungkin?" aku sungguh tidak percaya apa yang Ino katakan.

"Ya, karena kau harus lebih dulu darinya. Sebelum ia mengungkapkan perasaanya kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya"

"Mana mungkin, Ino. Aku ta_ akh" kuso. Dia malah mencubit tanganku.

"Kau harus mengungkapkannya Sakura" Ino menatap tajam padaku.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengungkapkannya nanti. Kau lihat saja hasilnya"

"Oke, aku tunggu" Dia langsung pergi karena mengingat ini sudah waktunya melaksanakan ujian.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Mungkin karena aku tidak merasakan sang waktu. Mungkin jika aku merasakan sang waktu, itu akan terasa lambat olehku. Hanya waktu yang akan menentukan kapan aku bisa mendapatkan cintanya. Aku tidak tahu kapan itu. Saat ini sekolahku tengah mengadakan kelulusan. Semua orang tua siswa datang ke sekolah termasuk orang tuaku.

Setelah kelulusan berlangsung aku sesegera mungkin mencari Sasuke. Ya, sekaranglah waktunya karena setelah ini aku akan sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku menemukan dia berada di taman belakang sekolah yang tidak ada seseorangpun disana kecuali dia. Dia sedang duduk disalah satu bangku taman. "Sasuke, aku cari-cari ternyata kau disini. Kau sedang apa?" aku duduk disebelahnya dan mencoba membuka pembicaraan. "Dia sudah memiliki kekasih, Sakura" ucapnya. Aku masih belum mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Maksudmu Hinata?" tanyaku, aku ingin sekali menatapnya tapi dia sekarang malah menunduk. Dia mengangguk. "Dia sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Naruto" ucapnya lagi. Sepertinya dia sangat sedih. "Kau tahu Sasuke. Kau berharap lebih padanya tapi dia sendiri tidak mengharapkanmu dan kau seakan-akan lupa dengan orang sekitarmu yang selalu memperhatikanmu" ucapku entah dengan keberanian apa kata-kata itu aku ucapkan. "Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Mungkin aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang terus memperhatikan orang yang tidak memperhatikanku"

"Sakura..."

"Aku hanyalah orang bodoh, Sasuke. Yang selalu berharap kau memalingkan pandanganmu dari Hinata dan berpaling padaku. Tapi, nyatanya kau tetap memandangnya"

"Sakura..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan Sasuke. Aku ingin melupakanmu tapi tidak pernah bisa. Kau selalu ada dipikiranku"

"SAKURA!" aku tersentak dengan teriakannya dan juga tangannya yang mencengkramku.

"Sa-sa..."

"Dengarkan aku. Kau bukanlah orang bodoh. Akulah yang bodoh, yang tidak pernah memperhatikan keberadaanmu. Mungkin akulah yang sangat bodoh karena membiarkan orang yang sangat memperhatikanku tersakiti oleh diriku sendiri. Gomen, Sakura"

"Tak apa, Sasuke" aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku juga ingin sekali mencoba untuk menyukaimu Sakura. Tapi, sekarang bukanlah waktunya" dia mulai melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan pergi ke London untuk melanjutkan sekolahku disana" Ke London? Mengapa kau lakukan semua ini padaku Sasuke?

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Hiks..." aku sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung air mataku ini. Aku sudah tidak peduli Sasuke melihatku menangis juga. Perlahan-lahan air mataku mulai mengalir membanjiri pipiku.

"Hei, jangan menangis, Sakura" dia mengusap air mataku dan itu sudah cukup membuat wajahku memerah. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semua perasaan ini.

Grep!

Tanpa terasa aku memeluknya erat sekali dan menangis dipundaknya. "Aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku, Sasuke. Hiks... Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku... hiks..." aku sudah tidak dapat membendung perasaan ini. Aku tidak peduli pada semuanya. Aku kaget saat merasakan tangannya mengelus lembut rambutku yang panjang. Dia mulai memegang bahuku dan membuat supaya aku memandangnya. "Aku akan kembali lagi, Sakura. Kembali sebagai seseorang yang menyukaimu dan menyayangimu. Tidak seperti sekarang ini. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian" dia tersenyum dengan tulusnya untukku.

"Janji?" aku mengangkat kelingkingku.

"Aku berjanji" dia mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingkingku.

Dia telah berjanji dan aku akan memegang janjinya itu sampai kapanpun.

.

.

.

.

~To Be Continue~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

Chara diutamakan SasuSaku

Untuk chap sekarang dan kedepan ada kemungkinan slight GaaSaku

.

.

.

Ya, akhirnya aku diterima di Universitas Tokyo. Meskipun begitu, resikonya aku harus berpisah dengan ibuku. Memang agak sedih sih harus hidup sendirian di sebuah kost-an. Setelah ini pasti banyak yang akan aku alami selama di kampus. Nee, apa aku akan bisa beradaptasi dengan teman-teman baru ya?

Aku takut tidak bisa. Optimis, Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong aku membuang waktu saja melamunkan kuliahanku di ruang depan ini. Lebih baik aku memasak di dapur.

Hm, apa dengan aku disini aku akan bisa melupakan Sasuke? Aku memang percaya akan janjinya. Tapi, entah kenapa aku juga ingin mencoba kehidupan yang baru disini. Dengan tidak terlalu terfokus pada orang yang aku kejar.

[SKIP TIME]

Hari ini, aku sudah memulai kelas di kampus dan aku tetap bisa bertemu dengan Ino, meskipun kami tidak satu jurusan. Kadang dia menyapaku saat di loker ataupun di lorong kelas. Juga dia selalu menjemputku untuk makan siang bersama. Dan sekarangpun aku makan siang bersama dengan dirinya.

"Sakura, apa sudah ada seseorang yang kau sukai disini?" aku hanya memutar bola mataku mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang dengan lancarnya melewati mulut Ino.

"Entahlah, aku pikir aku belum menemukannya"

"Jangan bilang kau masih terpaku pada Sasuke" dia mulai menatapku dengan curiga.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ino" aku mencoba meyakinkannya. Karena mana mungkin juga selamanya aku terpaku pada Sasuke. Kecuali, jika ia memang akan kembali kesini.

"Yosh, kalau begitu lihatlah. Banyak sekali senpai yang ganteng di universitas ini, Sakura" Ino sepertinya sangat bersemangat, sangat berbeda denganku.

"Selama masih punya kekasih matamu jangan jelalatan, sayang" tiba-tiba saja Sai sudah ada disamping Ino. Tentu saja itu membuatku dan Ino terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba.

"I-iya, Sai-kun" Ino mulai lagi bermanja-manja pada kekasihnya itu. Aku hanya bisa memutar mataku bosan.

"Ino, aku duluan ya?" ucapku beranjak dari meja itu, lagipula aku sudah selesai makan siang. Ino hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku.

Setelahnya aku hanya berdiam diri di bangku taman tanpa seseorangpun menemaniku. "Etto, boleh aku duduk disini?" aku melihat orang yang meminta izin duduk. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan rambut merah maroonnnya membuat ia terlihat keren dimataku. Siapa dia ini?

"Y-ya, silakan" kenapa aku jadi gugup begini ya?

"Arigatou." alhasil dia duduk disampingku.

"Etto. Anda pasti senpai di kampus ini?" tanyaku, apa salahnya mengenal lebih orang ini.

"Ah, iya. Aku di semester ke-empat. Kau pasti baru ya?"

"Iya, senpai" ternyata orang ini ramah juga.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Senpai?"

"Aku Sasori Akasuna"

"Nee, apa ini tempat kesukaan, senpai?"

"Ya, aku sering kesini saat seedang senggang. Kebetulan tadi ada dirimu, Sakura. Jadi aku bisa sedikit tahu adik kelasku" dia tersenyum dengan babyfacenya itu. Kawaii...

Sakura, sadarkan dirimu.

"Apa senpai tidak punya kenalan di setiap adik kelas?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja untuk yang tahun sekarang masuk aku hanya baru mengenalmu"

"Kalau begitu, yoroshiku" aku memasang senyuman untuknya.

"Ya, yoroshiku mo"

"Nee, senpai. Seperti aku ada kelas jam sekarang. Aku duluan, ya?" dia hanya mengangguk. Aku lihat jam tanganku dan kelas sudah hampr dimulai. Jadi, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasori-senpai.

[SKIP TIME]

"Nee, kau tahu. Sasori-senpai sangat keren di majalahnya bulan ini"

"Yang benar. Aku belum lihat"

"Ini lihat majalah yang aku beli tadi"

"Kereeennn"

Hm, aku terus mendengar percakapan dua teman sekelasku itu. Mereka sepertinya membicarakan Sasori-senpai dan apa tadi kata mereka. Sasori-senpai seorang model? Mungkinkah dia seorang model di majalah. Pastinya dia sangat terkenal si kampus ini.

Untung Ino sedang ada didepanku sekarang ini jadi aku bisa langsung bertanya padanya. "Ino"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau kenal Sasori-senpai?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau menyukainya?" aku lihat mata Ino mulai mulai bersinar semangat.

"Tidak. Hanya saja tadi siang aku bertemu dengannya di taman" ucapku dan aku hanya sweetdrop.

"Eh? Benarkah? Itu sangat bagus, Sakura. Dia adalah anak dari pemilik butik terkenal di Tokyo. Dia juga seorang model di majalah yang terkenal"

"Kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan informasi sebanyak itu?"

"Kan aku selalu meng-update berita disekitar sini, hehe" Ino tesenyum dengan menamplkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

"Hm, dasar kau ini. Bisa saja"

[SKIP TIME]

Pagi itu aku sedang buru menuju kelasku tapi sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu di lokerku. Terpaksa aku harus kembali lagi ke loker. "Sakura?"

Siapa lagi aku sedang buru-buru. "Ya?" ucapku sambil mencari sebuah buku kecil yang ketinggalan tadi. "Kau sedang buru-buru?" orang ini sengaja membuatku kesal atau bagaimana. "Ya. Ah, ini dia" akhirnya buku kecil itu ketemu.

"Kau sia_" aku terkejut saat sesuadah menutup loker dan melihat orang itu.

"Hai, Sakura" ucapnya tersenyum.

Dia...

Dia...

"Gaara-kun?"

"Iya, ini aku. Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura-chan"

"Jangan memakai imbuhan chan" aku kesal juga mendengarnya menambahkan imbuhan chan pada namaku.

"Gomenne"

Gaara adalah teman semasa kecilku. Dulu dia adalah tetangga di dekat apartemen kecilku. Tapi, setelah ayahnya berhasil dia pergi begitu saja. Setelah lulus dari SMP dia pergi.

"Gaara-kun juga kuliah disini?" tanyaku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Iya, tapi sepertinya kita beda jurusan ya Sakura"

"Ah, iya. Dulu itu kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja?"

"Gomen, Sakura. Dulu otou-san sangat buru-buru jadi aku tidak bisa berpamitan denganmu" dia merangkulku dan tersenyum padaku.

"Ya, tapi aku sedang buru-buru" aku mencoba melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Nanti lagi, Gaara-kun. Jaa" ucapku dan berlari, aku harus cepat-cepat sebelum telat masuk kelas.

Dia kembali lagi. Orang yang dulu aku sukai, tapi kenapa sekarag sangat berbeda. Aku seperti kehilangan rasa sukaku padanya. Ah, aku tidak peduli. Aku harus tidak peduli padanya karena ia juga tidak peduli padaku dulu. Tapi, dia kembali. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku akan jatuh cinta lagi padanya?

.

.

.

~To Be Continue~

 **Gomenasai, jika ada kesalahan ataupun alur yang terlalu cepat sama ceritanya kurang seru. Maklum aku pemula. Sumimasen!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

Chara diutamakan SasuSaku

Untuk chap sekarang dan kedepan ada kemungkinan slight GaaSaku

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan memang sudah berlalu. Entahlah mengapa aku sering bertemu Gaara. Apakah aku akan jatuh cintalagi padanya? Mana mungkin. Argghh...

Tanpa sadar aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku sendiri. "Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" suara ini. Sasori-senpai. Ya, aku ingat sekarang aku sedang di taman belakang kampus. Kendalikan dirimu, Sakura. "A-ah haha, senpai. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku sangat gugup melihat dia yang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. "Baiklah, sepertinya kau sedang bingung. Coba ceritakan padaku" dia mulai duduk disampingku.

"Senpai, sebenarnya begini. Dulu aku pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki yang merupakan teman dekatku dan tiba-tiba ia pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku. Sekarang, dia ada di kampus ini, aku bertemu kembali dengannya. Apakah aku akan jatuh cinta padanya lagi senpai?" aku mengatakan segalanya pada Sasori-senpai. Karena beberapa bulan ini aku selalu meminta bantuan padanya.

"Itu semua tergantung dirimu, Sakura. Apakah kau pernah mengatakan perasaanmu padanya?" aku hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Jika masih ada perasaan yang tertinggal kadang perasaan itu akan tumbuh kembali. Apa yang kau rasakan saat berasamanya?"

"Aku selalu ketakutan. Takut akan jatuh cinta lagi padanya"

"Berarti rasa sukamu itu sudah berubah, Sakura" bisiknya didekat telingaku dan itu membuatku merinding.

"Senpai, jangan membuatku merinding seperti itu!" seruku pada Sasori-senpai dan dia hanya tertawa melihat wajahku yang memerah.

"Gomen, Sakura. Oya, kau pasti bisa melupakannya dan menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi cinta sejatimu" aku kaget saat dia berdiri dan menepuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Inilah yang aku sukai dari Sasori-senpai. Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat baik hati dan dapat membuat hatiku tenang. "Boleh aku minta alamatmu Sakura?"

Nee, ada apa Sasori-senpai meminta alamatku?

"Ini" aku menuliskan alamatku dan memberikannya pada Sasori-senpai.

"Arigatou, Sakura" Aku melihatnya pergi menuju kampus dan meninggalkanku sendiri.

[SKIP TIME]

Sore hari aku hanya memasak seadanya untuk makan malam hari ini. Aku terlonjak kaget saat ada yang mengetuk pintu.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Suaranya terdengar lagi. "Ya, tunggu sebentar" ucapku yang berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintu itu. "Halo, Sakura-chan" sapaan itulah yang aku dengar dari Gaara. "Ada apa kau kesini? Dan darimana kau tahu alamatku?" tanyaku dengan datar. "Oh, soal itu aku tahu dari temanmu. Um, aku ingin mengajakmu ke festival kembang api malam ini. Apa kau mau ikut?" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang tidak memudar. "Aku tidak mau" ucapku dengan sigap akan menutup pintu. Tapi, Gaara menahannya dan terpaksa aku buka kembali.

"Apa?" ucapku ketus. "Ayolah, Sakura. Apa kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" dia mulai memasang puppyeyes itu dan itu sangat membuatku jengkel. "Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau harus meneraktirku"

"Baiklah, aku jemput malam ini. Jaa"

Aku langsung menutup pintu itu. Kesal juga melihat dia seperti itu. Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa dia sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu?

[SKIP TIME]

Malam itu aku memakai yukata yang aku bawa dari rumah dan aku keluar untuk menemui Gaara-kun yang sudah menungguku didepan. "Sakura kau cantik sekali dengan yukata itu" ucapnya pada saat aku sudah ada didekatnya. "Ayo kita berangkat" dia mulai menarik tanganku dan aku hanya bisa mengikutinya. Malam itu kami pergi ke kuil terdekat yang mengadakan festival kembang api.

"Kau mau yakisoba?"

"Tentu saja, Gaara-kun"

Gaara membeli dua yakisoba karena satunya lagi adalah untukku. Kami memakannya dan menunggu disalah satu bangku taman untuk menunggu acara kembang api dimulai. Tepat larut malam, kembang api diluncurkan dan membuat langit malam dihiasi dengan berbagai warna. Sangat membuatku kagum akan keindahannya. Jika saja disini aku bersama Sasuke.

Eh? Sasuke?

Kuso. Aku kembali mengingatnya. Tapi tak apa dia akan selalu ada.

"Indah 'kan, Sakura?" tanya Gaara padaku dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. "Oya, besok kau ada acara tidak?"

"Tidak, karena besok libur musim panas. Jadi, sepertinya aku tidak ada acara"

"Maukah kau ikut denganku ke Carnaval Land?"

"Carnaval Land?"

"Ya" dia mengajakku untuk apa? Apa aku ikut saja? Lebih baik mencoba.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut"

"Wakatta, aku akan menjemputmu jam 10"

Setelah festival selesai aku diantarkan oleh Gaara. Aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa aku bisa pulang sendiri, tapi dia tetap memaksa. Aku terpaksa menyetujuinya. "Arigatou, Gaara-kun" ucapku setelah sampai di rumah sementaraku ini. "Ya, sampai jumpa besok" dia melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menuju rumahnya.

[SKIP TIME]

Pagi hari yang sangat membosankan seperti ini membuatku ingin tidur kembali. Tapi, apa boleh buat aku harus bangun karena tepat jam 10 akan ada yang menjemputku untuk pergi ke Carnaval Land. Daripada membuang waktu lebih baik aku sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Pagi begini ada yang bertamu. Siapa? Akupun menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Ohayou, Sakura" ternyata Sasori-senpai yang bertamu pagi ini. "Ohayou, senpai. Silakan masuk" aku mempersilahkan Sasori-senpai untuk masuk. "Kau sedang sarapan Sakura?" tastaga, aku lupa merapikannya.

"Ah, i-iya, senpai. Tadi aku belum selesai sarapan. Biar aku rapikan dulu" ucapku, aku langsung beranjak untuk merapikannya. Tapi, Sasori-senpai memegang tanganku. "Lanjutkan saja sarapanmu" aku lihat dia mulai duduk didepan meja dan sepertinya dia memberikan isyarat agar aku duduk. Aku hanya menurutinya dan duduk disampingnya. "Tapi 'kan tidak sopan jika aku makan sendiri?"

"Tak apa, Sakura. Untuk sekarang lanjutkan saja"

"Baiklah" akupun melanjutkan sarapanku dan saat memakan sarapanku aku lihat Sasori-senpai hanya terus memainkan handaphone miliknya.

Setelah beberapa menit akupun merasa kenyang. Setela mencuci piring bekas sarapan aku langsung duduk kembali di seberang meja yang berhadapan dengannya. "Jadi, ada apa senpai kemari?"

"Um, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja"

"Hanya itu?" aku lihat Sasori-senpai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu lagi padaku?"

"Um, aku ingin menceritaan sesuatu padamu, senpai. Hanya saja aku bingung menceritakannya"

"Ceritakanlah, Sakura"

"Senpai, hari ini aku diajak ke Carnaval Land olehnya yang aku ceritakan terakhir kali padamu."

"Hm, kau diajaknya?" aku hanya mengangguk. "Berarti dia mengajakmu berkencan" aku lihat dia menyeringai.

"Mana mungkin, senpai. Lagipula aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi" saat ini mungkin wajahku sudah memerah karena dia sudah mulai menggodaku.

"Lalu, kenapa dia hanya mengajakmu?" Sasori-senpai mulai duduk didekatku dan mulai menggodaku lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya lagi" aku hanya memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Benarkah itu Sa-ku-ra?" suaranya tepat dibelakangku dan itu membuatku merinding.

"Jangan membuatku merinding seperti itu, senpai" aku memberinya deathglare dan itu membuatnya menjaga jarak dariku. Aku lihat jam didinding sudah menunjukan jam 9 dan itu menyatakan bahwa 1 jam lagi Gaara akan segera kesini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan pada Sasori-senpai? Masa aku harus mengusirnya?

.

.

.

~To Be Continue~

 **Sumimasen, jika ada kekurangan dalam cerita itu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hati-hati alur cerita acak-acakkan, OOC  
**

.

.

.

"Hee? Aku membuatmu merinding?"

"Ya, kau membuatku merinding, senpai. Hampir sama seperti hantu"

"Apa katamu, Sakura? Aku seperti hantu?" aku hanya mengangguk. "Dasar kau ini memang menjengkelkan. Tapi, ada satu hal yang harus aku tanyakan. Bagaimana jika ia menyukaimu? Apa kau akan mengabaikannya?"

DEG!

Kenapa pertanyaan Sasori-senpai bisa begitu mendalam?

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yag harus kulakukan jika memang benar ia menyukaiku"

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan itu terserahmu, Sakura. Hanya saja kau harus tetap berhati-hati"

Apa maksudnya aku harus berhati-hati?

"Nee, sen_"

"Gomen, Sakura. Ini sudah hampir siang jadi aku harus pergi. Jaa"

Aku lihat Sasori-senpai pergi keluar dari rumahku. Ck, dia kebiasaan selalu saja meninggalkanku sendiri setelah memberi nasihat.

Tepat jam sepuluh Gaara menjemputku dan kamipun pergi di Carnaval Land dengan menggunakan motor milik Gaara sendiri.

"Gaara-kun, sudah. Habis ini jangan ke wahana yang menakutkan" ucapku saat duduku bersama Gaara di bangku taman dan memakan creepe bersamanya. "Ya, baiklah. Tapi aku tidak janji" aku lihat dia menyeringai padaku. "Kau ini mendengarkan aku tidak, sih" gumamku dan aku hanya menghela napas.

"Sakura, aku cari wahana yang seru dulu ya? Kau tunggu disini" aku lihat Gaara mulai beranjak. "Ya, aku akan menunggu" ucapku dengan malas dan dia tersenyum.

Aku terus menunggunya. Tapi, disana didekat pedagang ice cream, ada seseorang yang gaya rambutnya seperti tidak asing untukku. Gaya rambut mencuat kebelakang itu seperti...

Seperti...

Dia...

Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke Uchiha. Orang yang akan tetap aku ingat.

Setelah menghabiskan creepeku, langsung mendekati seseorang itu. Walaupun dari belakang, aku yakin bahwa itu adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Aku mencoba memanggil namanya. Disaat itulah orang itu juga berbalik. Benar dia adalah ...

Sasuke Uchiha.

Orang yang telah membuat janji bahwa dia akan kembali.

"Sakura?" dia menatapku dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Sakura, aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau ada disini"

Tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku dan itu sudah pasti memebuat wajahku memerah.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!" seruku padanya yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini, Sakura. Aku sangat merindukanmu selama di London"ucapnya yang terus memelukku. "Ah, arigatou. Tapi pelukkan ini terlalu erat dan membuatku sesak, Sasuke" ucapku dengan agak kesal padanya. "Gomen, Sakura" akhirnya dia melepaskan pelukannya juga. Kau tahu pelukannya bagaikan monster yang akan membunuhmu_ah lupakan!

Setelahnya aku mengajak Sasuke duduk di bangku taman tadi. "Jadi, kau mencariku? Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini?" aku agak curiga apa yang dia lakukan disini. "Ya, aku mencarimu. Aku ada disini karena aku diberitahu oleh Sasori-san bahwa kau ada disini" ucapnya dengan santai.

Kuso. Pakaiannya yang hanya kemeja biru dengan jeans hitam dan gayanya yang santai berhasil membuatku ingin menjambak rambutnya. Lupakan!

"Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang tepatnya di Tokyo? Setelah itu apa kau mengenal Sasori-senpai?" aku semakin menginterogasinya saja. "Ya, aku di Jepang hanya untuk mengisi libur musim panasku. Sasori-san adlah teman anikiku jadi wajar kalau aku mengenalnya, Sakura. Kau sudah puas dengan jawabanku?" d-dia memegang daguku. Mengapa wajahku memanas seperti ini?

"Nee, Sakura. Kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" akhirnya dia melepaskan peganganya. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" aku hanya memalingkan wajahku.

"Sakura, aku sudah temukan wahana yang bagus!" aku mendengar seruan dari arah depan. Ternyata benar itu Gaara. Aku lihat dia mulai berlari mendekat kearah aku dan Sasuke. "Eh, Sakura. Itu siapa?" tanya Gaara, aku lihat dia menunjuk Sasuke. Untungnya Sasuke sedang memandang kearah sini jadi aku tidak perlu susah-susah memanggilnya. "Gaara-kun ini Sasuke, teman SMA ku. Sasuke ini adalah Gaara, teman kecilku dulu" ucapku mencoba memperkenalkan mereka lihat mereka mulai berjabat tangan. "Baiklah, Sakura. Ayo kita pergi" Gaara mulai memegang tanganku. "Matte" ucapku yang membuatnya berhenti. "Sasuke, tak apa aku pergi?"

"Pergilah, tapi nanti saat pulang temui aku di parkiran. Aku ingin mengantarkanmu" aku hanya mengangguk dan pergi bersama Gaara.

Aku diajak Gaara untuk menaiki wahana Ferris wheel. Ya, untungnya aku bukan orang yang phobia dengan ketinggian. "Sakura, apa menurutmu dia tidak berbahaya?" aku lihat Gaara berbicara dengan memalingkan wajahnya. "Siapa? Sasuke?" saat ku tanya begitu dia hanya mengangguk. "Tidak, dia itu bukan orang jahat. Aku dulu berteman baik dengannya. Memang dia itu dingin tapi setelah kau mengenalnya dia akan menjadi sosok yang hangat"

Ups, sepertinya aku mengatakan segala kebaikan Sasuke karena saat aku memandang Gaara dia memanadang tidak suka padaku. "Kau menyukainya?" sepertinya Gaara memandangku dengan tajam."Etto, soal itu aku kurang tahu" aku hanya menunduk. "Wakatta, aku tak akan membahasnya" dia mengakhiri pembicaraan itu.

Setelah dari Carnaval Land aku diantarkan oleh Sasuke. Meskipun begitu bisa aku lihat sepertinya Gaara tidak menyukai Sasuke. Aku menunjukkan jalan pada Sasuke, jalan menuju rumah sementaraku.

"Kau tinggal sendiri, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menyediakan ocha untuknya. "Kau memang pemberani" untuk pertama kalinya aku kembali melihat senyumnya setelah sekian lama aku tidak melihatnya tersenyum. "Sasuke, apakah kau akan lama disini?" tanyaku dengan takut-takut. "Tidak, hanya beberapa hari. Karena nanti aku harus kembali lagi kesana"

"Ke London lagi?" aku lihat dia hanya mengangguk. "Ano, kau sudah mulai menyukaiku?" aku mulai duduk didekatnya. "Ya, sedikit. Karena aku jarang bertemu denganmu Sakura" aku merasakan tangannya mulai menyentuh rambutku dan kepalaku disandarkan pada pundaknya. "Aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Sakura" kurasakan tangannya yang mengelus lembut rambutku. "Tapi, aku harus tetap pergi kesana..."

Bruukk

"Itte! Baka no Sasuke! Kenapa kau berdiri tiba-tiba?! Aku 'kan jadi jatuh" Ck, sifat jahilnya tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Ah, kepalaku yang malang. Sakit sekali, gara-gara Sasuke yang berdiri tiba-tiba membuatku oleng dan jatuh. "Gomen, aku tidak sengaja" ucapnya dengan senyum palsunya. "Kau pasti sengaja, baka" aku langsung menyergapnya dan menjambak rambut pantat ayamnya itu. "Akh, gomen Sakura" dia menghentikan gerakanku dengan memegang kedua pundakku. "Lebih baik kita duduk dan minum ocha ini" rupanya dia membuatku jadi duduk yang tadinya berdiri. "Ocha buatanmu enak, Sakura" dia kembali tersenyum. Mungkin senyuman itu hanyalah untukku ataupun juga bukan.

Senyumannya sangat berarti untukku

.

.

.

~To Be Continue~

 **Entahlah apa yang sedang aku pikirkan sehingga tercipta chapter yang gk jelas kaya gini. Gomenne kalo kurang seru...**

 **Jaa, sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya...**

 **Review please...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku juga ingin selalu bersamamu, Sasuke.

Sore itu aku diajak Sasuke ke Cafe Rose. Entahlah kenapa ia mengajakku ke cafe ini. Cafe yang terasa sangat romantis. Aku dan Sasuke duduk disebelah kaca yang langsung dapat melihat keluar kaca. Aku hanya memesan cake dan juga jus strawberry kesukaanku, sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang hanya memesan cappucino. "Sakura, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan?"

"Apa itu, Sasuke?" aku meminum sedikit jus didepanku. "Aku bingung, kenapa pemuda berambut merah..."

"Namanya Gaara" aku memotong pembicaraanya karena dia tidak mengingat nama Gaara.

"Ah, iya. Gaara. Kenapa dia memandangku tajam?" dia tepat memandangku.

"T-tajam?"

"Hn, seperti dia mempunyai suatu kebencian padaku"

Menatap Sasuke dengan tajam. Kenapa, Gaara melakukan itu ya? Aku pikir mereka berkenalan biasa saja kemarin.

"Ahaha, mana mungkin dia membenci orang yang baru ditemuinya. Mungkin karena sorot matanya yang tajam saja" aku hanya bisa tertawa terpaksa.

"Tidak, Sakura. Memang sorot matanya tajam. Tapi, saat memandangku dia sangat berbeda"

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu, Sasuke" aku hanya mengerligkan mataku.

"Kau kan teman SMP nya?"

"Tapi, tidak terlalu dekat"

"Wakatta"

Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan. "Sakura?" aku mendongakkan kepalaku saat aku dengar ia memanggil namaku.

"Aku akan berusaha untukmu"

"Hm, aku percaya padamu Sasuke" aku memberikan senyuman ini untukmu, Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke London akhir akhir ini"

"Ehh, kok tiba-tiba?"

"Hm, aku ada urusan mendadak dari kampus"

"Begitu? Aku memang tidak bisa mencegahmu untuk pergi" aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku. Sedih juga ia akan pergi lagi dari kehidupanku.

"Tapi, aku pasti akan membuat kenangan yang indah dulu sebelum kembali ke London"

"Kenangan indah?"

"Ya, bersamamu"

"Baka, memangnya aku bisa digoda seperti itu" aku mencubit lengannya.

"Akh, kau ini tidak pernah berubah. Sudah sore, ayo aku antar kau pulang"

Sore iru aku diantarkan kembali oleh Sasuke. Memang dia tidak pernah berbicara apapun disaat mengendarai sepeda motornya. Tapi, aku tahu dari sorot matanya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal yang banyak sekali padaku.

[SKIP TIME]

Tiga hari berlalu.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Ck, siapa pagi-pagi begini sudah bertamu? Terpaksa aku harus membukakan pintu itu. "Siapa?" ucapku sambil membuka pintu. "Ohayou, Sakura" rupanya Ino, dia terlihat sangat semangat. "Mau apa kesini? Pagi-pagi lagi?" ucapku dengan ketus. "Ehh? Jangan marah begitu. Gomen, telah mengganggu hari minggumu ini. Tapi, aku ingin main kerumahmu dimusim panas ini" aku bisa melihat Inomenggunakan jurus puppyeyesnya. "Hmm... ya sudah, masuklah" aku membukakan pintu dan diapun langsung masuk. "Aku mau mandi dulu" ucapku setengah menguap. Ino hanya mengangguk setelah duduk didekat meja kecil.

Hm, segar juga mandi dipagi hari begini. "Jadi, ada apa Ino?" tanyaku, aku duduk tepat diseberang meja. "Kau bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi?" dia malah balik bertanya. Tapi, gawat dia tahu darimana. "K-kau tahu darimana, Ino?"

"Aku melihatmu kemarin dengannya di Cafe. Kebetulan kemarin aku habis belanja dengan ibuku"

"Ahaha, gomen. I-itu... A-ano... Dia yang mengajakku bertemu"

"Padahal dia sudah banyak mengecewakanmu, Sakura" aku lihat Ino mengerlingkan matanya.

"Dia tidak mengecewakanku, Pig"

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia sudah berjanji akan mencoba menyukaiku"

"Tetap saja dulu ia membuatmu kecewa"

"Tidak, Ino"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iyaaa"

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Siapa lagi?" aku sudah geram dengan tamu sepagi ini. Aku langsung membukakan pintu. "Ohayou, Sakura" sapaan itu. Suara itu. Tidak pernah hilang dari ingatanku. "Sasuke. Ohayou, masuk" meskipun begitu aku tetap memandangnya kesal sebagai tamu yang datang pagi sekali. "Ohayou, Yamanaka" aku lihat dia menyapa Ino dan duduk diseberang meja. "Ohayou" rupanya Ino menjawab dengan ketus. "Ayolah, Ino. Maafkan dia" ucapku yang duduk disebelah Ino setelah menyediakan ocha untuk mereka berdua. "Memang aku salah apa?" Sasuke sangat terlihat kebingungan. "Soal aku suka padamu, Sasuke" aku hanya menunduk. "Oh, itu. Memang aku harus minta maaf karena telah mengecewakanmu, Sakura"

"Lihat, Sakura. Dia mengakuinya sendiri" aku memandang Ino yang menyentuh pundakku. Lalu, aku alihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke. "Etto, aku tidak kecewa kok, Sasuke" ucapku tersenyum padanya. "Dasar, kau ini memang mudah berbohong ya" ucap Ino yang menarik pipiku. "Akh, itte, Ino" aku mengerang dan akhirnya Ino melepaskan tarikannya. "Jadi, kau kesini mau apa U-chi-ha?" tanya Ino yang kudengar menekankan kata uchiha. "Aku ingin mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya itu.

"Lalu, kau akan mengecewakannya lagi?"

"Tentu saja, tidak. Yamanaka"

"Sudahlah Ino. Sasuke mana mungkin mengecewakanku lagi?" ucapku yang membuat Ino memalingkan pandangannya padaku lagi. "Dia itu seperti serigala, Sakura. Yang bisa saja kapan-kapan akan mengecewakanmu lagi" ucap Ino tepat dihadapanku. "Iya, iya. Aku akan hati-hati" ucapku dengan tenang.

[SKIP TIME]

Siang ini Sasuke benar-benar mengajakku jalan. Yah, mungkin aku bisa menyebut ini sebagai kencanku dengannya. Dia membawaku ke kedai ice cream. Diasana hanya aku yang memesan ice cream karena Sasuke tidak terlalu menyukai makanan yang manis "Gomen, soal perkataan Ino tadi pagi" ucapku menghilangkan suasana hening diantara kami. "Daijobu, Sakura. Lagipula yang dikatakannya itu memang benar adanya. Aku memang mengecewakanmu dan aku memang sudah seperti serigala" aku lihat dia tersenyum tipis. Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya mengatakan bahwa dia sudah seperti serigala. "Eh, kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyanya. "Habis kau ini lucu, Sasuke. Kau bisa saja menyamakan dirimu dengan serigala" aku menutup mulutku, takut aku akan tertawa kembali.

"Itte, Sasuke" akh, dia menyentil dahiku. "Jangan membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh" ucapnya dengan nada datar. "Ehh, siapa juga yang membayangkan hal yang aneh. Dasar aneh" ucapku, aku memakan kembali ice cream yang ada dihadapanku. "Kau yang aneh, Sakura" arrgghh, kenapa laki-laki ini selalu membuat perasaanku campur aduk?

Aku memalingkan wajahku. "Eh, kau kesal padaku?" ucapnya yang mendekatkan wajahnya. "Ya, aku kesal padamu. Dasar pantat ayam" ucapku yang menjulurkan lidah untuk mengejeknya. "Siapa juga yang pantat ayam, pinky" dia mulai mencubit kedua pipiku.

"Dasar, pasangan baru sepertinya. Mereka bermesraan seperti itu ditempat umum" aku mendengar bisikkan itu dari salah satu orang lewat dibelakangku. Aku menoleh dan orang itu sudah lewat begitu saja.

PUK!

Eh, Sasuke berdiri dan menepuk kepalaku. "Jangan dengarkan omongan mereka itu" ucapnya yang menunduk dan tersenyum tipis.

~To Be Continue~

 **Gomen aku baru update lagi setelah sekian lama**

 **Aku masih baru tapi sudah begini, memalukan...**

 **Sekali lagi**

 **Gomenasai o**


End file.
